Pregnant! WHY?
by Xeleria
Summary: Short One-Shot based off my story: The Only Way Lucy finds out that Mirajane is pregant and it makes her have baby fever, the only logical solution? Bring the idea to her husband of course!


**Pregnant?! WHY!**

Lucy and Freed had some long awaited alone time since Mika was off training with Jellal and Erza. They were sitting on the couch drinking tea and cuddling to the sound of crackling fireplace and Christmas music. Their conversation lazy and relaxed, that is until Lucy brought up the scariest topic ever.

"So, Freed I was wondering…"

"What's on your mind?"

"What do you think about having a baby?"

Freed lightly chocked on his tea and looked at Lucy, blinking slowly at the question.

"Uhhh…"

Lucy scrambled to recover.

"I mean not right away or anything! I was just chit chatting with the girls and Mira let it slip she was expecting and I was sort of like 'wow that's awesome I bet its going to be so cute' and then I totally went baby crazy and like started imagine what our baby would look like if we ever had one and…"

Freed cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth.

"Lucy, breathe…I'm not against the idea of a baby I was just caught off guard is all."

He lowered his hand and Lucy took a deep breath, then it hit him.

"Wait...WHO did you say was pregnant?"

"Mirajane."

Freed sweat dropped and chuckled a little.

"Does Laxus know?"

"Not yet, I think she mentioned telling him either tonight or tomorrow."

Freed then burst out laughing, holding his sides as tightly as needed to stop the pain he knew would show up if he kept laughing…but he couldn't stop!

"I hope, I truly hope with everything I have Lucy, that those two have a set of twin girls."

Lucy raised an eyebrow in question, waiting for Freed to elaborate.

"You see Lucy, Laxus was complaining when they watched Mika because he couldn't tell her no, no matter how hard he tried. That and twins runs in both Mirajane's and Laxus' bloodlines. So, they had been attempting to avoid getting her pregnant."

"Okay it's still going over my head…"

"It would be natures perfect revenge; how could Laxus ever say no to not one, not two, but three girls? He can barely handle babysitting with Mira, if that happens then he'd have to LIVE with three women conspiring against him."

Lucy chuckled and patted his knee.

"You know, just for saying that karma might bless you with twin girls instead."

Freed shrugged.

"I'd be fine with that. To be honest I'm more scared of having twin boys."

"How come?"

Freed just smiled and held Lucy close.

"Because I remember all the torture me and my brother put our parents through when we were kids. I would probably pull out all my hair. But if all I have to deal with is having to go shopping and periods…well I think that's the golden ticket right there. I get to see four lovely women dress up and only have to hide once a month."

Lucy lightly elbowed Freed and rolled her eyes.

"So, basically your saying money and a lock on your study door and you'd be fine?"

"Yep, because I'd be surrounded by the most amazing wife and daughters a man could ask for. Besides its easier for me to shop for a little girl then a little boy."

"How come?"

"Mom took me when she went shopping for my little sisters clothes so me and my brother didn't put our father in an early grave."

"Were you really that bad of a child?"

Freed smiled and sipped his tea not answering the question.

"Freed…"

"Yes?"

"Answer the question."

"Not at all my dear…I was the epitome of perfect young heir."

Lucy glared at him with her 'don't give me that bull' look.

"When in public."

Lucy sighed, and evil idea blossoming.

"It's okay I'll just ask mother later."

Freed chuckled, the sound filling her ears with warmth.

"Afterwards you'll pray for girls as well."

The couple continued to laugh and chit chat about their childhood until they fell asleep in each other's arms. By the time Mika got home the fire had burned down to an ember and the smell of peppermint filled the air from the disguarded tea. The little girl smiled and covered her parents with a blanket and left the small note Laxus had handed her on the table. Printed messily on the white paper was two words:

 _"Pregnant?! WHY!"_


End file.
